


The Kid Is Not My Son…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Deception, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, The Kid Is Not My Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: We all make foolish mistakes growing up, and you can ever predict the repercussions that might come back to haunt you…





	

Title: The Kid Is Not My Son  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3576  
Warnings: Love, Angst and Heartbreak  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: We all make foolish mistakes growing up, and you can ever predict the repercussions that might come back to haunt you… 

**The Kid Is Not My Son…**

Debbie’s extremely upset after receiving a call from Allegheny General Hospital, concerning Michael’s birth record. There’s an investigation into all the baby boys born on the same day as Michael. It started with an inquiry from a young man trying to research his birth. He found out he was adopted, when he went through his parents’ safe deposit box after they died in a car accident. He knows his parents loved him, and he never wanted for anything growing up. He was given a good life, but his emotions have been reeling since finding out that he was adopted. He can’t help wondering why they never told him, and now he’s on a search for his birth parents.

Debbie’s never been a big drinker. She has wine with dinner on rare occasions. Even going out with Vic to Woody’s once in a while, but in general she’s a home body, happiest when cooking for her family. So sitting on the sofa in the middle of the afternoon, drinking shots of whisky is unusual for her, to say the least. She’s thankful for the bottle of Beam she keeps for Brian when he visits. But today she’s gripped with fear, and worried about her relationship with her son. She’s told so many lies concerning Michael’s birth, and it seems that she’s finally going to have to face the truth.

First she made up that ridiculous story about being married to a war hero. She even went as far as having her name changed legally, a few weeks after Michael’s birth. She read about a young soldier’s death in Vietnam. The obituary in the paper said he was an only child. His mother died when he was a child and his father recently passed away from cancer. He had been well loved by his home town of Harrisburg, and considered a hero. He excelled in school, and was the quarterback of his football team, as well as captain of the debate team. 

At the time it seemed like the perfect solution, a way to give Michael a role model growing up. So she named him after the fallen solider, even going so far as to list him as Michael’s father on his birth certificate. She held firmly to this deception until Michael was thirty years old. It was a fluke that he met Danny Devore, and even more of a coincidence that he resembled Danny in many ways. But of course she denied it, refused to talk about it, even though Michael no longer believe her war hero story.

The truth was much more deceitful, but she was young, impressionable and blinded by love. She had met Jack at the church, even though neither one was very religious. He was a bit wild, a daredevil, and a true ladies man. He drove a fast car, and his good looks made all the girls swoon. She didn’t care that he was older, or that he had a wife and daughter at home. He was a bad boy, and she was infatuated with him. Her parents were outraged by her behavior, and disowned her once she became pregnant. Joanie wasn’t blind to her husband’s affairs, of which there were many. Debbie Grassi was just one in a long line of white trash that Jack was bedding. She turned a blind eye to his extra-curricular activities, so long as he always came home at night, and provided for her and Claire. She heard the rumors about him knocking up Debbie, but there was no way she was going to lose her husband to a cheap whore like her. 

So she did what many women threatened with losing her place in life have done, she became pregnant. It was a way of keeping her husband tied to her, even though she knew he never wanted another child. Hell, he didn’t even want the one they had. But it was 1966, and back then it was expected that he’d marry her upon finding out she was pregnant. But Jack had no interest in being a father to Debbie’s child, any more than he did to Joanie’s. The two women despised each other. Debbie was frantic when Jack refused to acknowledge their child. To make matters worse just ten weeks before Michael was born, Joanie announced that she was pregnant again. Jack was furious with both women and spent little or no time with either one, having moved on to Priscilla Newman, his best friend’s girlfriend. Jack never cared that he left a string of broken hearts behind him, or ruined friendships. All he ever cared about was getting his sexual needs met. After all he was a stud, almost a legend in his own time. 

Jack was offered a better paying job in Altoona, so he moved his family away from Pittsburgh. Debbie always believed that Jack loved her, and if given enough time she could have convinced him to leave Joanie and marry her. But once she learned that Jack was leaving town she was crushed that she would never have a chance to become Mrs. Jack Kinney. So she did what she felt she had to do, and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

It wasn’t until years later when Michael was in junior high school, that he brought Brian home with him, and she found out Jack was back in town. She was surprised at how much Brian looked like Jack, and even though she had questioned for years why Michael didn’t resemble either her or Jack, she was always sure that he was his father. 

Jack and Joan ran into her at school while attending one of Brian’s soccer games. Joan loathed her, and just seeing Joan brought back all of Debbie’s memories of being made to feel like a tramp. To make matters worse, Jack refused to even acknowledge knowing her, let alone the notion of fathering her son. Still carrying a torch for him, even after all this time, she cornered him leaving work one afternoon. He was less than pleased to see her waiting for him. Angrily he yelled at her, telling her he had taken a good look at Michael, and there was no way Michael was his son. He called her a slut, accusing her of cheating on him. Then he demanded that she leave him alone, making it clear that he never wanted to see her again. 

Tears well up in her eyes once again as her mind drifts back to that awful day; she had been so hopeful that Jack still cared. Now here she is, all alone again, faced with her lies and deception. But unlike before, she herself now questions who Michael’s father really is. Because Jack was right, she did run around with other boys, and she was just as wild as he was. After all it was 1967, the summer of free love, sex, drugs and rock n’ roll. 

Looking down at the glass in her hand, she realizes drinking isn’t going to solve any of her problems. Vic was the only one that she still knew from back then. Oh, how she wished that Vic was still alive, but he wasn’t around anymore, so she’d have to face this alone. She had originally planned on giving her baby up for adoption, she had even signed the paperwork. The new parents were already at the hospital when she started questioning her decision. Her roommate was also an unwed teenage mother, who gave her baby up the day before. Debbie had listened to her cry all night, longing for her son she had never even held. 

So she asked the nurse if she could hold her baby before they took him away. It was frowned upon back then, but the adoptive parents’ heart went out to her and allowed it. As she held Michael in her arms, she decided there and then that she wanted to raise him. Even if it meant struggling financially and giving up her dreams of being a nurse. That’s when she remembered the newspaper article, and all her lies began. And now after all these years the hospital is questioning if somehow the babies might have been switched at birth. After all both babies were up for adoption, so it was understandable how this mistake might have happened. They want her to come to the hospital and take a blood test, to confirm her maternity. 

She knew all along in her heart that it was possible she wasn’t his mother, he was nothing like her or Jack. How was she ever going to explain this to Michael after her deception, and so many lies? He’d never trust her again, and she might lose him for good. Then of course there was her son, Jack’s son. The son she never knew. Brian’s brother. So many lies, and the truth will only crush Michael. He’s never been strong, and learning the truth will be devastating for him. Not only about her not being his mother, but the fact that her son is Brian’s brother.

What did it all mean? She longs to meet her son, to feel that connection to Jack. Is it wrong for her to want a relationship with her real son? Will Michael be able to accept the truth? Could he welcome a brother into his life? Would he want to find his real parents? Will they want him, or will he be even more hurt and disappointed by them?

She dreads finding out, but she knows she can’t avoid it. It’s time she finally faced the truth, and put an end to all her lies. So the next day she calls in sick for the first time in her life. She soon finds herself sitting in the hospital waiting room, feeling like she’s waiting on death row. It only took a few minutes to draw her blood, and now she’ll have to wait for the DNA test results. She’s decided to wait and find out for sure before telling Michael. Besides, she needs more time to come to grips with the reality of her situation.

Two weeks later Debbie finds herself at the hospital once again. This time with the hospital administrator and a social worker. Besides finding out what she’s known all along, there’s the problem with Michael’s birth certificate. She should have just listed Jack’s name, or ‘unknown’ under the father’s name instead of lying.   
Feeling lost and alone she ends up at Brian’s loft with a tuna noodle casserole. Brian welcomes her in, it’s obvious that she troubled, and has something she needs to talk about. Unsure where to start she breaks down crying. Brian’s never dealt well with tears, and doesn’t know how to comfort her. 

Finally she blurts out. “I lied to Michael about his father.”

“He already knows that, Deb, and you know it wasn’t necessary. He would have accepted the truth.”

“I’m not so sure he will. You see, Danny Devore isn’t his father either. I just let him think that.”

“What? Well, who is?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never met him.”

“What? Wait. Back up.”

“Michael’s not my biological son. There was a mix-up at the hospital.”

“You’re fucking kidding me?”

“Brian. There’s so much more, and I don’t even know how to tell you.”

“You mean, tell him.”

“Well, yes… but, you too.”

“What do I have to do with this?”

More tears…

“My son, my biological son wants to meet me. I was hoping you’d agree to be there with me.”

“Wouldn’t Carl be a better choice as someone to give you moral support?”

“Oh, God! I haven’t even considered how to tell Carl.”

“I’m sure he’ll be understanding.”

“Would you be there with me when I tell him and Michael? Not together, of course.”

“Deb. I’m not sure I’m the right person.”

“I don’t have anyone else.”

Brian looks at his surrogate mother, and for the first time in his life she isn’t the strong, brash woman he’s always known.

“Brian. Have you ever wondered why your mother hates me so much?”

“Christ, Deb! My mother hates everyone.”

“Yeah, well… Me, more than anyone else.”

“She barely even knows you, except from church.”

“Yes, we met at church. But before Michael and you met.”

“Oh?”

“We belonged to the same youth group as teenagers.”

“Hmmm… That must have been before your wild teenage youth.”

“Not exactly.”

“Oh?”

“Well, you see we kind of fell in love with the same boy.”

“And…”

“He was a real smooth talker, a ladies man. He was married, but I didn’t care.”

“Jack?”

“Yes. I had an affair with Jack. I thought he loved me.”

“Jack never loved anyone but himself.”

“Well yes, but it took me a long time to figure that out.”

“Are you telling me that Michael is my brother?”

“No. I told you he’s not my son.”

“But, you thought he was.”

“I’ve always had a feeling that he wasn’t Jack’s. But I never thought he wasn’t mine.”

“This is one hell of a secret, Deb.”

“Tell me about it, and now my son wants to meet me.”

“Your son. And my brother?”

“Yes.”

“This is totally fucked up, Deb!”

Deb burst out crying again. “Oh, Brian, what am I going to do?”

Brian gets up and grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses. He pours them a double, and they both drink them down in one swallow.

“This is going to kill Michael. Not only because I’m not his mother, but because I am your brother’s mother.”

“FUCK! Deb, this is totally fucked up!”

In the middle of all this drama there’s a knock on the loft door, and then Michael slides it open before Brian can answer it.

“What’s going on in here? Why’s Ma crying? What have you done this time, Brian?”

“Michael. This isn’t a good time.”

“The fuck it isn’t! What’s happening? Are you sick, Ma? Do you have cancer? Are you dying?”

“I wish it was that simple.”

Now Michael’s crying as he didn’t really listen to Deb’s response. He just assumed he was right, and now he’s freaking out.”

Brian looks at Deb, raising his eyebrows, “There’s no time like the present.”

Deb shakes her head no. “I can’t. I just can’t.”

“Tell me! Tell me, Ma. How much time do you have?”

“Michael! Michael, are you listening to me?”

“Yes! I’m listening! Will one of you just tell me what’s going on?”

She takes a deep breath… “Michael, son…”

Brian nods, trying to be supportive.

“I just found out that there was a mix-up at the hospital.”

“So you’re not dying?”

“No, I’m not dying.”

Brian glares at her to continue.

“Like I said, there was a mix-up at the hospital, but I never knew. I just found out.”

“Found out what?”

“When I was pregnant, I was scared. I was so young. Everyone thought it was best if I gave you up for adoption, and I was going to. But then I just had to hold you before they gave you away. That’s when I knew I couldn’t give you up. I loved you so much. I was willing to do whatever I needed to do to keep you. I loved you, Michael!”

“You were going to give me up for adoption?”

He stands up, pulling away from her like she’s a stranger. He’s hurt, angry, and confused.

“How could you!”

“I was young, Michael. I was alone. My parents disowned me, and I was all on my own. But I changed my mind. I kept you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me all of this before?”

“I didn’t think it mattered. I kept you. I raised you the best I could.”

“Without a father! Who is my father?” My real father?”

She bows her head, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? You were such a whore you slept around with that many guys?”

“Michael! That’s uncalled for!”

“Fuck you, Brian! This has nothing to do with you!”

“Calm down. Now sit there and listen and try not to interrupt. This isn’t easy for Deb, so please try and be understanding.”

Like the petulant child that he is, Michael crosses his arms on his chest and pouts.

“I’m waiting!”

“Like I was trying to say, there was a mix-up at the hospital. I wasn’t the only teenage mother giving their baby up for adoption.”

Debbie can’t stop her tears from falling again.

“I was just contacted by the hospital to do a blood test to confirm my DNA. It turns out that my baby was adopted, and I brought you home from the hospital instead.”

“So. I have a real mom and dad out there? I have parents that are looking for me, that want me?”

He almost looks giddy at the possibility that he might have a real family, instead of Debbie.

“I don’t know. What I do know is that my biological son is searching for me, and he wants to meet me.”

Michael actually laughs. “Won’t he be surprised when he meets you!”

“Michael! Show your mother some respect!”

“In case you weren’t listening, she’s not my mother! She’s nothing to me!”

“Michael! Apologize to her!”

“I’m out of here! I don’t need this bullshit! I’m going to find my real parents!”

Brian held Deb in his arms, until she stopped crying. She has never felt so hurt in her life. She’s been so worried about Michael’s feelings. It never occurred to her that Michael would be able to hurt her like this. Carl was much more understanding, going out of his way to comfort her and support her emotionally. Brian and Justin have spent as much time with her as they can, trying to help out when she needs them. And now the day has finally come. Brian has agreed to be with her when she meets her son for the first time. They decided to meet at a hotel where Brian rented a suite, so they could have some privacy, and enjoy dinner together as they got to know one another.

Debbie’s fussing in the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup, wanting to make a good impression. Brian orders a bottle of wine, just a little something to help take the edge off while they wait. A half hour later they receive a call from the front desk, Brandon Christiansen is on his way up. Taking a deep breath, Brian opens the door to welcome him. 

They both just stand there, looking at one another. Finally Brian smirks and says, “So you’re my long-lost brother?”

“Christ, Brian! I’m so damn glad you turned me away that night!”

“Me too, that would have been creepy.”

Brian turns. “Deb, meet your son, and my brother, Brandon.”

“Debbie? You’re my mom?”

“Brandon. Well, I’ll be damned!”

Looking at him, Debbie thinks he does look like a mix of Jack and Vic. Just like her son would…

This was not what any of them were expecting. Brian explains that Debbie is his surrogate mom, and how thankful he is that she took him in as a teenager, claiming they couldn’t have a better mother. Both Brandon and Brian decided to put the past behind them, accepting each other into their lives. The conversation flows easily between the three of them, as Brandon is welcomed into the family. Debbie invites him to join them for their Sunday dinners. She hopes that once Michael has forgiven her, he’ll come around and accept Brandon into the family.

So far that hasn’t happened. Michael’s bitter and resentful. He feels like he’s been replaced. He refuses to listen to Ben or Brian, when they try and make him understand that this isn’t Debbie’s fault. Just like it isn’t Debbie’s fault that his biological parents have no interest in meeting him, let alone being part of his life. But that’s Michael. He’s never been rational, always the petulant child stuck in his ways.

Brian tries to comfort her, telling her Michael just needs time, that he’ll forgive her eventually. In the meantime, Michael’s pulling away from the rest of the family. Accusing everyone of closing him out because they’ve welcomed Brandon in. He even turns on Ben, blaming him for always being the diplomatic one. He’s angry that Ben’s trying to convince him that he needs to be more understanding of Debbie’s situation. It was starting to work, until one day he found out that Brian and Brandon were half-brothers, and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

He accuses both Brian and Debbie of deceiving him. Even though he won’t give Debbie the time of day to try and explain her past. He left Ben, packed up and moved to Philadelphia to start a new life. Philadelphia is not so far away, like California, or Florida, but that’s Michael for you. He’s never been comfortable being too far away from home. Deb still calls him, leaving him messages, hoping that he’ll forgive her someday. Brian on the other hand thinks he’s acting like a spoiled brat, who needs to grow up. Brandon feels sorry for him, slightly guilty for searching for his birth mother. But he’s also had enough of his whining, and wishes he’d stop playing the wounded child. But Michael has always been, and we always will be, totally pathetic, feeling like the world is against him…

The End


End file.
